Rose's Tragic Life
by Dazzler56
Summary: Rose's parents are in The Committee. Which is an organization that is top secret and mustn't be known about. The group her parents are in is called the Guardian's. Rose has no idea until day her parents are killed and she is caught up. She falls for...
1. The Worst Day Ever

Chapter 1: An Intro To My Life

Present Day:

16 Years Old

"Moring my sweet Rose," Janine says. "It's time to wake up."

"Moring Mom," I say muffled from the bed. Once I get out of bed I dress up into my favorite white silk dress. It has sparkles all over it. The dress is made for me, it hangs on to my dangerous curves and make my boobs look a Lil bit bigger than what they already are. Today is my 16th birthday and my dad Abe is getting me my present. Once I get dressed I go into my attached master suite's bathroom. I am spoiled because I am an only child. I get into the bathroom and tame my silky brown, almost black locks. They fall down to middle of my back.

I start walking downstairs until a hear aloud crashing noise. My mom is screaming. Then I hear my dad's car pull into the drive way. He walks through the door and I hear gun shots. I run into my bedroom and into my secret hiding spot my parents set up for me if anything like this ever happened. I hear a car drive away and I run downstairs. I see my daddy's dead body laying on the ground 3 gun shot wounds. One between the eyes, one in the heart, and one on his arm.

I see my present that my daddy went out to buy me. Inside is a locket with a picture of all 3 of us. smiling. It was from yesterday at the mall. My parents took me out for my birthday yesterday saying that I might not understand it now but they were in trouble with some people. I let the comment slide and continued to have fun. I then hear another car pull up. I run upstairs taking the bag with me. I didn't see my mom anywhere so I assume they took her with them.

I go back into my hiding spot which is in my closet in a secret door that is hidden, and you have to know the code and right location to get in. I turn on the light, because it isn't visible outside the door, and look into the present bag. Inside is a letter from my parents that says:

_ "Dear Rose,__  
We are so sorry that you have to go through this. We already have help coming on the way. Their names will be Alberta and Dimitri. Those 2 you can trust with your life. Your father and I have been keeping this a secret from you, but we are in the Committee, an illegal world catching illegal people. The gang that has just taken and/or killed us is called the Strigoi. We have been tracking them down and getting pictures. We know every single person in the group or about to come into the group. We have some Intel on who they are and we have it stashed away. Nobody knows where it is. Inside this letter is a key. You have been to the place before, but it might take you awhile to figure out where it is. That is because you haven't been there in forever. Here's a hint: the locker number is 1125, the location is where you used to love to be as a kid. You used to love to be in 4 places as a child. We have hidden secret coordinates in one of your posessions. We love you and are dearly sorry. Please let Dimitri and Alberta help you.  
Love Forever,  
Mom and Dad_

I start crying until I feel sleepy. And I never cry,. I get out of my hiding spot and see a man standing there in my room. He turns and looks me.

" Hello, I am Dimitri Belikov. You are Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur. Right?" he asks.

"Yes. I am Rosemarie. But please call me Rose."_  
_


	2. HQ

Chapter 2:

" Ummm... Mr. Belikov," I say cautiously. "My parents left me a note and a key. I have the key on my necklace and the note in my hand if you would like to read it."

"Okay," he says. "Rose you can call me Dimitri. Also we would like you to pack all the clothes and shoes you can. Also if you have a laptop."

"Okay," is all I say. I hand him the note. While he is reading it I look at him. He is about 6'7' or so and has shoulder length brown hair. He is wearing a duster I think it's called a black shirt with some jeans. You can see his muscles trying to break free of his shirt. I then look up into his eyes. Oh god his eyes. They are brown and look endless. I could drown in them. He looks up and sees me looking at him. I look away and blush. I bend over to get my suitcase under my bed. I feel my dress ride up until it is on my hips. Which means Dimitri can see my white lace boy shorts. I am suddenly very grateful I wasn't wearing a thong. I stand up and put my suitcase on the bed. I turn around and see Dimitri's head whip around as if he was looking. I go to my drawers and pull out a pair of low-rise blue jeans that have some made holes in them and then I go to my closet and get a white Cami out. I go back into my room and still only see Dimitri in there, so I strip out of my dress and put up my straps on my white lace bra that matches my underwear. I throw on my jeans and then shirt. I see that Dimitri has turned around.

"Thanks," I whisper. He nods his head. I go into my closet and grab some dresses, shirts, and skirts. I throw them into my suitcase. I then grab some jeans, pajama, and bra and underwear. I accidentally leave the drawer open and I see Dimitri looking into it. I walk over and close the now half-full drawer. I turn and look at him.

"I'm all done," I say. "Now what?"

"Now we get into the car and drive to the headquarters," he replies. I just notice he has a faint Russian accent. "I am going to have to keep the letter and give it to the new leader Alberta."

"Whatever," is all I can say. He grabs my suitcase and I see that my dad is covered. I forgot my laptop. Shit!

"Wait!" I yell cause he's almost out the front door. I run upstairs get my bag purse and throw my laptop, charger, phone, phone charger, iPod, iPod charger, and my wallet into the bag. I get back downstairs and see Dimitri waiting for me by the door.

We walk into the sun. Suddenly I am glad I brought this bag. Because it has my favorite sunglasses in it. I pull them on and get into the black SUV waiting for me. I get into the back because I see someone in the passagnger seat.

"Hello Rosemarie," the lady says. "I am Alberta Petrov and we will be taking you to HQ."

"Hello Ms. Petrov," I say. "Please call me Rose." He nods her head.

We start driving and I realize I forgot my make-up. Oh well. My card still has at least $50,000 on it. I open the locket and see my family and I smiling at the camera. I start to cry. I am suddenly very grateful that I have my sunglasses.

We get off on a secret road and pull up to a big building that looks like it could be a hotel. Dimitri parks underground. We all get out and Dimitri grabs my suitcase and the Alberta speaks.

"Rose you must swear to never speak of this location or the fact that you have been here. Understand?"

"Yes, Alberta," I say. "Where will I be staying and with whom. May I ask?"

"We haven't decided yet." Was all I got out of her.

We walked int to spacious building and Dimitri leads me up to the top floor. There is a room up there and he puts my stuff down and then says that I shouldn't unpack because I may be leaving any day. I say okay and then he starts to walk out.

"Thanks," is all I manage to choke out. He nods then leaves.


	3. What A Surprise

**I want to say Thanks to my first reviewer, RiahhBaby! Thanks it makes me happy that someone likes my story! :)  
Also I Do Not, I repeat DO NOT own Vampire Academy. The honors goes to Richelle Mead.**

Chapter 3:

I was dreaming. The dream started out as my parents dying, then shifted into something more sexual. In the end Dimitri and I were laying in bed, both naked. He gave me the best kiss of my life. Dimitri, I moaned in my dream.

"WAKE-UP!" I heard my sexy Russian yell.

"Thanks, but no thanks Comrade," said. Wait Dimitri's in here I shoot up in the big king-sized bed. Shit, shit, shit, shit! I think. How long has he been in here.

"Long enough," he says from my left side. I said that out loud? Then I realize he's really close to my left ear. I could feel his breath tickle my ear. I could feel myself starting to get turned on again. I got up and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped out of my t-shirt and underwear. I got into the shower and realized that I left my towel in the bedroom. CRAP!

"Dimitri!" I yell. "Dimitri, Dimitri, DIMITRI!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Suddenly very happy the room's are oundproof.

"What," he says. The door's open a crack.

" Can you get me a towel please," I ask. He goes into the room and gets a towel and brings it into room and sets it on the far end. He gets out. Then I get out of the shower and dry off. I walk into the room.

"Thanks," I say. He nods. What's with all the nodding? Oh well. I exhale a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I go to my suitcase and grab a yellow sun dress that goes right above my knees, with yellow lacy boy shorts and a yellow lacy bra. I walk back into the bathroom. Dimitri has been watching me the past 3 days or so. I am now used to him being everywhere. And he is used to me calling me Comrade. I get dressed and leave my hair down, right after I blow-dried it so that my hair was down my back. Today I am asking if I can go out shopping with someone so that I can get make-up and face wash. I walk out of the bathroom and over to Dimitri.

"Can I go out shopping with someone today. I would like some make-up and more clothes and shoes," I say.

"I will go ask Alberta." He turns and walks out of the room. I sit on the bed and get my laptop out. I go on Facebook and see that all my friends have messaged and posted on my wall asking where I was. I made a group post.

"Sorry guys. I have moved and won't be coming back. :( As most of you know my dad is dead. I will be going to his funeral. My mom got kidnapped from our home by some sick bastards. I am so sorry. :/."

I log out and then turn off my computer. Dimitri walks back in.

"Where would you like to go?" he asks.

"The mall," I say smiling. I pull on my yellow gladiator sandals and my white purse. "Ready?" I ask.

"Yes," he yeas and leads me out to the garage. On the way out I accidentally run into my old teacher Stanley Alto. We3 xcouldn't stand each other.

So this is why you ditched your teaching job. Too bad I missed you," I said. " Have a good day Stan." I smile and wave.

"Miss. Hathaway. It is true," he says. I stop and turn around. "And that's to you."

"Nope," I say popping the p. "We aren't in school... So I don't Have to Listen to you. I say smiling.

We finally get into the garage and into a white SUV this time.

"Ready to shop?" I ask. He grumbles something in Russian. "I'll take that as a yes." I say smiling.


	4. The Mall

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

Chapter 4:

We finally made it to the mall. We had 4 extra 'guardians' with us. Dimitri and I acted like boyfriend and girlfriend. The other 4 Mikhail, Peter, Stan, and Alberta are in the shadows watching and they are surprisingly well at not being seen. Once we walk into the mall I head straight for Victoria's Secret. I walk in and see all the male species look up at awe at me. Some have girlfriends, others wife's, friends, and a couple are all alone. The men that are all alone are sorry excuses for a person. All they do is stand there waiting to see if there is some hot chick who will come in. Like always everybody looks my way. The girls all look at me like I am a bitch for being hot. There was so much testosterone in the store I thought I was going to suffocate from it. I suddenly thought of the song "Hot In Herre" by Nelly.

"Are you sure you want to be in here?" Dimitri whispers in my ear. So close, his hot breath tickling and teasing. Shit! What did he say again. "Rose?"

"Y-Yes. I want to be in here," I tell him and walk off. I never stutter! What is Dimitri doing to my brain? I then realize that Dimitri is slowly following behind. I am looking at lingerie outfits. My favorite so far was a black lace bodice and red bows all over. I grab it in my size and look behind me. what I see hurts like a bitch. Dimitri is making out with a sales women. He turns and looks at me, but I look away and keep walking. I go over and look at the lace bras and boy shorts. I grab a lime green, sky blue, and more red. I then go over into the Pink section of the store. I look around and find a hoodie, sweatpants and some shorts. I go up to pay and the total comes to $500.00 even.

I grab my bags and turn to Dimitri. Well at least he has stopped kissing that white trash. Am I getting jealous. No! Never! Well my body tells me otherwise. "Ready?" I ask Dimitri.

"Yes," he answers. "Would you like me to hold your bags?"

"Wouldn't you rather be kissing that blond bimbo? You sure seemed to be enjoying it," I hiss at him. He looks away embarrassed. "That's what I thought."

Next we go to Charlotte Russe. I get these adorable gold heels and some black high heeled boots. The we go to a shoe store and I get some brown Uggs. After that we went to the food court. I got Panda Express, while Dimitri got Subway. After that was said and done. We went to Ulta and I got all my make-up bag.

"I am ready to go," I tell Dimitri. I spent around $1,000 I guess. I don't mind though. It makes me feel better. Especially when I am stressed.

"Okay," he answers. Into his little headpiece thing I hear him say 'We can leave now. Lets head back to cars.' I pretended that I hadn't heard, because I obviously wasn't supposed to. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry them?" he asks.

"What?" I say playing dumb.

"Your bags,"he answers as if it was obvious.

"HEre," I say handing them to him. I see the hot guy fron Victoria Secret that Dimitri gave the evil eye. He was right by the doos.

"Hi," I say, and before he can answer I was kissing him. He was kissing me back, and oh my good god! he was amazing! I accidentally moaned into his mouth. I could feel him smile. I move just enough so that we could extend the kiss. I then pulled away and walked back over to Dimitri. "Ready?" He looked pissed. I just smiled to myself and followed him out.


	5. Training Time

**I would like to say thanks to all of you that read this. I take all sorts of comments. Good or bad. I thank books of fantisy15, No name, Dimka's Roza, RiahhBaby, and IZZI GIRL!  
Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

Chapter 6:

The next day Dimitri comes in at 5:30 a.m. saying that if I want to learn to fight I need to hurry up and get up and shower. He walks out and I go back to sleep. He comes back in an hour later and rips the covers off of my bed. I think he's surprised to say in the least. I am in an over sized shirt that has ridden up hips. My underwear is a new pair I bought yesterday, all black lace. I see a sliver of emotion on his face before he hides it. He turns around and says, "You have exactly 3 minutes to get to the practice gym... Or else I won't teach you."

I jump out of my bed so quick I barley hear Dimitri chuckle then the door close. I let the hot water cascade down my back and through my hair. I use my favorite shampoo, it smells like Cinnamon and roses. How ironic. I mean roses. Really Rose, I think to myself. Once I get out of the shower I realize I have been in for 20 minutes. I start to freak. Calm down Rose. I tell myself, I will make it. I then throw on red spandex, a red sports bra, and my red running shoes. I throw on a red tank top, just to walk through the building. I make a quick stop into the little cozy cafe I love. I was tempted to get a chocolate doughnut, but I am really close to being late, so I buy a water 2 bottles (one for me and one for Dimitri), and jog out to meet Dimitri in the gym.

Once I get into the gym I see Dimitri sprawled out on the ground reading another western novel. I remember the first time I saw him reading one.

_~FLASHBACK!~_

_I just got out of the shower and finished my hair (I didn't have make-up then). I got into the room wearing my sliver dress that went just under the curve of my butt and hugged it snugly, just like on my curves and boobs. I saw Dimitri sitting in his favorite black leather lounge chair, reading a western novel. He looked so amazing. He looked so, I don't know how to describe it. He then looked up and saw me looking. I looked straight into his eyes and said, "See something you like Comrade?"_

_"Do you?" he shot back at me. I blushed._

_"Touche."_

_~END OF FLASH BACK~_

While he wasn't looking, (even though I knew he could tell I was looking at him), I decided to check him out. He was wearing a black t-shirt that made his muscles look like they wanted to explode. 'Touch me Rose,' they said. Then I realized that he was wearing gray sweats under that. He then turned around and looked up. "Ten laps on the track," he said.

"WHAT!" I couldn't not complain, I mean come on now. I am Rose Hathaway-Mazur, not complaining is a crime.

"You heard me," he said. "Unless you would rather not do this." He looked hopeful. BITCH!

"What?" he said looking surprised.

"Nothing," I said taking off my tank. He looked for a little too long. Then I went out to the track like that conversation didn't happen.

I ran my ten laps and felt like shit afterwords. It hurt so bad. After the first lap I wanted to give up. The Dimitri came out. I looked over at him and then thought of him the next 9 laps. Then when I stopped and he went inside I felt the burn. I followed him into the gym without a word. Once we got in he had me do cool-down stretches. Then I got a 5 minute break for water. I took a minute and went back over to him. He showed me how to do some really amazing stretches. Afterwords i lunged, then started lifting weights. After 15 reps on each machine I got another 5 minutes of cool down time. I still only used 1. Then he brought out mats. He told me we were gonna spar. He showed me how to throw a punch and kick, and of course block. We started circling each other. After 5 seconds of that I found myself flat on my back looking into those heavenly brown eyes. You could seriously drown in them. After 15 more times of the same outcome. I mean I had been doing everything right and was now getting pissed. Finally after the 20th time I was shouted, "WHAT IN THE FUCK AM I DOING WRONG? EVERY SINGLE TIME I KEEP GETTING KNOCKED ON MY ASS!"

"Nothing," he said. "You have been one of the best I have ever fought with. And people are trained to do this. You." he moans. "You are just amazing. 30 year old males can't even do that much.

"Then why do I keep getting put on my ass and eat mat?"

"I have been trained to do this-" I try to cut him off, but he keeps going. "-And. I have been doing it for years. You, hours." He then turns his back and think this is my chance and I run and almost get him. ALMOST.

"Now what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. But the battle cry didn't help," he answers.

"Would it have really mattered?" I ask.

"Probably not," he says with a smirk. I then realize how he is holding me down. His hand on my wrist are nice and warm his face merely inches from me, and he is straddling me. I start to go up to kiss him...


	6. WTF?

Chapter 7:

So damn close. Just lean down a little Dimitri. Then his lips were so close to mine, his breath right there... He leans down, then gets up. After he gets up he walks out the door and doesn't look back. Once I hear the doors slam I get up and start crying. Does he think I am ugly? No I mentally scolded myself. He looks at me as if I am naked all the time. I know when he tries to be 'sly', about looking at me, but I catch him every time. I get up and wipe the tears off my face. Then I go beat the shit out of the punching bag. My hands start bleeding that's how hard I was hitting it. I then go into the storage closet and find a stereo.

I plug it in and listen to the song. It was "I hate that I love you" by Rhianna. How ironic. Then "Smooth" by Santana ft./ Rob Thomas starts playing. I get up and start dancing. I think I heard somebody move, but it must just be the static on the stereo. I start dipping and pop, lock, and dropping it. The I start to really dirty dance. Then the song is over. I start putting the mats away and hide the punching bag. I go over to my red tank top and bend over to get it. Once I start pulling up I feel someone behind me. I am still bending over when I hear a sexy voice. It says, "You really shouldn't dance like that. Unless of course you want to be in my room tonight."

Wait that voice is the one from the mall. The guy I kissed. Sit! Why do you have to do this to me God. I mean I agreed to believe in you if you let me sleep in. Oh well. I put on my man-eating smile, stand up, then turn around.

"You shouldn't be spying on somebody," I tell him. He's 10x more easy then Dimitri. "How long were you here. Watching me I mean?"

"Long enough," he answers. "So you gonna come up to my room?" he asks winking.

"Sorry," I tell him. "I don't go for horny boys." I smile and then walk out. I run into Dimitri. Literally. I end up falling on him. His hands are on my waist. I get up, wishing I didn't. "Sorry Comrade," I tell him. "You really should watch where you walk."

"I thought it was you who walked into me," he tells me. The lifts one of his eyebrows. How did he do that. I have always wanted to do that.

"Yes... Well about that," I say. "Here's a water." I say handing him the water I bought him earlier. He looks at it and then holds out his hand. It barley touches his hand, when I pull it back. I do that a couple more times, then start running to the track. Past the track and into the woods. I think I can escape him, so I climb up a tree and make absolutely no noise at all. I see him walking underneath me. Then walks past and starts running in the other direction. I climb down and walk back to the track. Then I feel arms around me, and HIS sexy voice, "Really think you outsmarted me Roza?" He grabs the water bottle and walks away.

"Cheater!" I yell at him. He starts laughing like full out laughing. I run and see he really is laughing. I grab the water bottle from his hand again and run up to my room. I shut and lock the door behind me, even though he has a key. I start to take off my clothes, when I hear a knock on the door. All I have on is my sports bra and some lace red underwear. The person keeps knocking.

I open the door and see none other than the hot head who kissed. "What do you want. Whatever your name is?" I ask. He doesn't answer, but pushes into my room and kisses me. His kisses are getting hotter and I am trying to get him off of me. He starts to pull down my underwear, when I push away from him, smack him across the face and go into the bathroom and lock it. I hear him start to walk out, but before he does he yell "Adrian Ivaskov." Then the door slams shut. A couple minutes later I hear the door open a somebody says, "Roza? You still here?"

I open the bathroom door and run into his arms, not caring that I am barley dressed. He just hugs me. I feel a tear roll down my cheek, I wipe it off quickly and turn away. I walk back into the bathroom, and hear that Dimitri is still following. I start the shower, then turn around and look at him.

"What happened?" he asks. I look down at my hips and see there are ,marks from where Adrian was holding me. Well jeez he didn't need to hold on that tight. I take off my sports bra and underwear, Dimitri's eyes never leaving mine. I can't believe I am this emotional and about to say this. It's puke. It just comes up.

"Do you think I am ugly? Huh? Is there something wrong with me?" by now i am getting hysterical. He still hasn't replied. "Whatever," I say and get into the shower. He is still standing where I left him. A look of bewilderment on his face. Then so many emotions go through his face. I turn on the steam so he can't see me, but a make a hole big enough to see him.

"Rose," Dimitri starts, then he walks out of the room. I am glad the steam is on, because I start getting teary eyed. I hear the bedroom door close and lock. Five minutes later It opens and locks again. By now I am crying, silently. I knew he didn't like me. That he wished he could be free of me. I hear him going through my suitcase. I can tell he grabs something, because he walks into the room and throws me my white and black So Cal bathing suit. It's kinda skimpy, and two-piece, but it's the one I had on top. "Put this on," he tells me. I hear him in the room again, getting undressed. I throw on the suit and wash my hair, I know it's weird, but I already washed my body and smell like Cinnamon. Rose smelling stuff mixed with Cinnamon fills the air with my exotic scent. It matches my exotic body.

Dimitri comes into the shower with a tank top on and black So Cal trunks. He has some black spandex in his hands. He motions for me to come closer. I am so glad that this shower can fit 5 people(If that gives you a good picture.) I walk into his arms. His arms go around my back and taps my left thigh. I lift it up, then the right. His hands sneak the wet spandex up past my knees, still on my thighs, still higher, over my butt, then he lets his hands stay right there. He bends over and whispers, with his Russian accent very distinct, "So, what about me not liking you?"

He bends his head and captures my lips.

**I just thought i should tell you all, that I have been super busy!**  
**I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner, But I am a Freshman at Centennial and we had a bomb threat and then I have homework and everything else going on. I am going to add a new fan fiction sometime. I also wanted to let you know I blew off my homework for you guys.**  
**Once again sorry, hopefully I can update sooner**  
**~Dazzler56!~**


End file.
